Long Road Home
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Serena is taking a road trip to clear her mind. She may not have the adventure everyone expects but she may find more then she hoped.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Serena had taken so much on this year. She had Georgina almost ruin her life, she was brought into a new family, almost lost her best friend, but was worst of all she didn't have Dan. She needed him to tell her everything was going to be alright and that he'd be there for her. Instead they broke up and she was left with nothing. Blair had left this summer to visit her dad and her mom and Bart were still on their honeymoon. She needed to get out of this place and clear her head, she decided to drive.

She didn't care where the road took her just that she got far away as she could. This place wasn't made for those who can't take it. She turned the radio up and drowned out the rest of the world. She heard the sound of an engine fading and saw smoke. Her car had died. She stood on the side of the road and waited for a car to pass by. She almost made it to California. She wanted to go on the beach and watch cute guys and relax a little bit.

Finally a car stopped in front of her.

"Serena?" a male voice said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Serena said as she took her sunglasses off.

"Your car break down?"

"This Prince Charming act is getting old Dan." Serena replied in a flirty way. "But yes my car broke down, can you help?"

Dan took a look at the car and saw there was nothing he could do. He called a tow truck and waited with Serena.

"So, what brings you here Dan?" Serena was twisting her bag. She was still nervous being around him. He still made her skin jump with every word he spoke.

"My dad had a concert last night and I was going to grab something to eat before heading back to Brooklyn, got a long drive ahead." Dan said putting his hand in front of his face to block the sun.

"I had to get out. There was no one there but just too much to think about." Serena looked right at Dan. You could tell they were both made uncomfortable by what Serena said. Sometimes the vague words are the ones that hurt the most.

The tow truck finally came and pulled Serena's car away.

"You want me to drop you off home?" Dan said watching the tow truck pull away.

"I guess so. So much for a road trip to clear my head." Serena said biting down on her lip.

Dan looked down at the ground, thinking of what he should say. "Well I have a few days before I need to be home, if you need a road trip, as your friend, I could help you out."

Friend? Serena wanted to say something. She thought it would be awkward after the way things ended, but maybe friends was the route to go for now. She nodded her head at Dan and they were off on their trip.  
They didn't plan exactly where they were going which made it even more fun. They blasted the radio and sang along so off key they had to laugh.

They stopped in Maryland and cam across a board walk. They found arcades and little shops along they way First they hit the arcade and brought out their inner child. Serena whipped Dan in every game, showing that girls can do anything. Next they stopped in a few others states because Serena wanted to go to tourists shops and get some keepsakes. Finally when they got to California they hit the beach, where Dan showed Serena how to surf. He used it as an excuse just to touch her again. Things felt weird at times, but they were so happy to just be around each other without any drama.

"I know this might totally kill the mood, but do you ever think of us." Serena said as she held the ice cream Dan gave her.

"Your right, it did kill the mood." Dan replied as he got up. He didn't want to go to that place again. The place where talking lead to fighting and fighting lead to not seeing each other. Why couldn't Serena just enjoy this moment and they would work things out when the time was right. "We should get going, looks like its going to rain."

Serena sat with her head against the car window, regretting what she said earlier.

"I think I have a flat." Dan murmured. "Can you help me?"

"Just tell me what to do." Serena said gently.

"Hand me the spare tire out of the trunk."

Serena went to hand Dan the spare when a car came zooming by and soaked her. Serena was both grossed out that she had dirty water on her and mad that Dan just stood there. He let out a little laugh, but stopped when he saw Serena wasn't amused. He suggested they go back to the hotel he saw up the way and have her shower and dry off. They managed to get the new tire on and make it to the hotel before it started to rain badly.

"Dan where is my suitcase?" Serena said trying not to tear the room apart.

"I may have left it in the car. Just wear one of my shirts to bed and you'll change in the morning."

Dan didn't not get the sense that girls like to look nice anytime around company. Serena shrugged and picked a long sleeve shirt from the closet. Dan set himself up a place on the floor to sleep the night.

"Okay so I got pillows for you and I'll wake up early and get us breakfast." Dan said as he got blankets out of the closet.

"You're sleeping on the floor? Dan I won't bite just sleep with me in the bed."

Dan knew he wasn't wining this argument. He went into bed with Serena and he turned to face the wall. He couldn't look at her and be in the same bed and not do anything. If only he knew Serena felt the same way.

"I can't do this. I can't be in the bed with you and not be with you." Serena said shocking herself that she said it out loud.

"Maybe we can change that." Dan said as he pulled Serena in for a kiss and back on the bed.

Things hadn't changed in their brief time apart. They ripped their clothes off as if they only had a select amount of time. Dan felt Serena's breath on his neck and he whispered "Thank God for no interruptions..."

"And no dolls watching." Serena said butting in.

"Lets notbring Cedric in on this. Quiet is better"

In the morning Serena woke up to an empty bed. Thoughts ran across her mind till she saw Dan walk in with a bag full of food in his hand. She couldn't help but smile when she looked around the hotel room. They ate breakfast and were on their way. Serena looked at the scenery on the way home.

"Want to do this again next year?" Dan said as he took one hand off the wheel to hold Serena's hand.

"Definitely" Serena replied kissing Dan's hand.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This wa meant to be a one shot. My friend Diane at Fan Forum challenged me to it. But with all your reviews I decided to make it longer. I was going to make a new fic anyway. They won't be on the road anymore but hopefully you'll still like it.**

* * *

Serena opened the door and threw her suitcase into the hall. Even though she she was now living at the Bass home, at times it felt quaint. The whole family would be home tomorrow. She decided to take advantage of being home alone. She raided the fridge and decided to call Dan. For some reason she just couldn't dial. She thought of the other night and how good it felt for Dan to hold her again. She still felt his breath on her neck as she dialed. It went straight to voice mail, she figured that much. Dan probably went right to bed after the long drive. She quickly said the message almost missing the beep.

"Hey Dan, I need to talk to you about something. Think we could meet up later? Call me back, bye." Serena thought if she said it quicker she wouldn't leave him any more messages.

She decided that she spend the day out. If she stayed indoors she'd look at her phone all day. She didn't want to seem desperate but she guessed that after that night in the hotel room, things had changed.

She went through six stores in one hour. She didn't buy any clothes, just found herself looking. She never bought anything when she was alone. Always needed someone else's opinion. She say some guy watching her. She decided to get out of there.

"Hello." Serena said quickly answering her phone.

"Hey, Serena its me. I can't go out tonight." Dan said with a sigh.

Serena tried to be secretive. "You got some big hot date to go on?"

"Well um, yea." Dan didn't want to tell her but he couldn't avoid it.

"Oh." Serena was taken back.

"It was made before the road trip and I wanted to cancel, but I can't."

"No Dan its fine, if it was made prior I understand. Talk to you tomorrow then." Serena hung up. She was crushed but relieved at the same time. She had another day to think about what she'd say to Dan, but she hoped the date would go horribly.

She made her way home and sunk into the couch. How could she let this happen. She should have put her foot down. Then again she didn't want to seem possessive since they weren't back together yet.

Some guy rang the door bell. "Hi miss. Mr. Bass wants me to fix the power line outside of the house, would it bother you if I did it now?"

"Um, if its outside then no. He should be home later tonight if you need to speak with him." Serena didn't need to be bothered with this right now.

"Okay, but the envelope with the money is inside so when I'm done I'll need that."

"Whatever, I'll look for it." Serena said slamming the door.

After a half an hour looking she found the envelope. She looked outside to see if the guy was done, but noticed a cable truck was across the street with a different guy. She figured at first there were two guys there, but slowly she pieced everything together. That guy who was following her in the stores rang the bell. She wasn't paying attention at first but it was clear now. She heard glass break.

She ran upstairs into her room and dialed her phone.

"Hey, I know your busy but I think a guy just broke into my house. Please hurry I need you." Serena had no clue if she made any sense but she hoped he'd come quick.

"I'm gonna find you blondie, this house seems big but its not." The creepy guy made hi way around the house.

Serena was never good at thinking on her feet. But if he did make his way up to her room she'd have to think of something fast. There was only so many places she could go before being found. She hide near her bed so she could move under it at any time. The door creaked and she heard footsteps. He went into Chuck's room. She quietly made her way downstairs.

"I know your in the kitchen. Come on sweetie your too typical." The man said eagerly.

Serena grabbed a pan and hit him over the head."Hows that for typical." Serena said turning around quick.

"Wow,guess you didn't need me." He said as Serena jumped.

"Just call the cops and get him out of here." Serena said dropping the pan.

She sat in the front watching the cops pull the guy away. No one knew who he was, or if he had done this before. All she knew was that she was lucky.

"You okay?" He said wrapping a blanket around Serena.

"How could I be so dumb?"

"Hey the pan made up for your lack of a right hook. You don't need a prince charming to save you."

"If your trying to make me laugh it won't work." Serena snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Would you mind sleeping over?"

"Sure. Just give a statement to the police and your done."

"Thanks for everything." Serena said walking away. She gave the whole story to the cops, and then went inside. She just wanted to sleep this whole disaster away. Dan was the only thought in her mind now.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Serena tossed and turned in bed. Every time she closed her eyes she felt this helplessness come over her. It had been over a week since that creep tried to attack her and even though he was in jail, she felt that he had taken apart of her with him. That confidence that she didn't need anyone and the reassurance that everything would be ok, was now gone. She finally sat up in bed and pushed her hair behind her ears. She felt pains in her stomach and was dizzy. Her feet touched the cold floor.

"So how is Serena snores like a chainsaw Van der Woodsen this morning?"

"Fine and how is Nate hogs the covers Archibald?" Serena replied as Nate handed her a bagel. She was glad she called him that night. Other then Dan, he was the only guy she trusted, and it could get them back on the friend track.

"Very funny, but we should get ready for school." Nate put down his food and started to make the bed. He'd protect Serena as long as he could, but something were bigger then even he could control.

"I'm not going." Serena said in a dead stare as she ate her bagel. She didn't want to face Dan or Blair. She avoided them both this whole time because she feared they'd baby her and everyone would worry. Dan hated secrets but even he had his own that he would understand why she'd keep this one from him.

"Hiding out here will not solve your problems." Nate had this stern tone to his voice. "You called out Dan's name last night. You can't tell me you're going to avoid him. Must we relive Georgina?" Nate looked down at the floor the entire time. He knew if he looked into her eyes he'd believe her and not let her go to school.

"But everything is fine." Serena was really trying to reassure herself that everything was ok so she seemed strong. She felt that she kept snapping at Nate.

After some begging from Nate Serena gave in. She threw on whatever she had left in her suitcase. A weeks worth of clothes to an UES was two months worth to a normal person. She was in a gaze the whole time getting ready.

As she went up the school steps she felt everyone's eyes watching her every move. Dan was in homeroom thinking of Serena. He couldn't get his mind off her. He had canceled his date and called Serena but she never picked up her phone. He wanted to hold her again. They never talked after the road trip expect for that phone call. He felt he had messed everything up. He'd try to get a hold of her during their free period.

"Hey Dan!" A perky voice said.

"Hi Lauren, how was your summer?" Dan said trying to seem eager. Dan had met Lauren over the summer through Rufus' tour. Her dad was their new manager.

"It was good, even though you canceled last week on me. I wanted to catch up." Lauren had a small crush on Dan but she hid her feelings well. She'd rather be friends then have nothing at all. She stood there in her uniform with her hair done up in a messy bun. She was one of those girls that even if her hair was a mess, it still looked nice.

"I wasn't in the right mind set that night, we'll catch up soon though." Dan said as the bell rang. Lauren was a good friend but nothing else. He walked out the door throwing his hands down by his sides. His eyes lock on Serena in the hall. She was all he could see, and all he wanted. He wanted to just run up and hug her, but didn't want to make a scene.

"Hey Serena." Dan said tapping her on the back.

"Hi Dan. Listen can we talk later on I'm not feeling well." She looked pale and could barely move. Her eyes went right through Dan like daggers.

"Did I do something, or forget to do something. Let's not shut each other out again, please." Dan was a nervous wreck. He on been on edge recently and hadn't slept at all.

Serena took and deep breath and put her face into her locker. She wanted to tell him everything since secrets ruined them the last time, but she wanted to seem independent.

"I mean it Serena, you can't just leave us as a one night stand in a hotel room. Even if it was a hot one night stand." Dan tried to turn his concern into wit. He never dealt with let downs very well. He was determined not to loose her again.

"Is that all this is about. The sex?" She grabbed the closest book and slammed her locker. "Why don't you just understand, no Dan I just don't feel well. I'll call you later." She left Dan in total awe.

She skipped the rest of her classes and went home. She felt so sick she didn't want to be bothered. She had never felt this way before. She needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't biased. A rush of pain went through her head. "Why in the hell is this happening to me." She decided to call Blair once school ended. Blair was her only family now. Her mom and brother abandoned her for the Bass family.

"S what is it? No call for a week and then you order me to come over?" Blair pressed her lips together and gave Serena a pissed off look.

"Blair something is wrong." Serena was in tears. She held a paper bag in her hands. Inside was a pregnancy test. She had convinced herself that was the only reason she felt so sick.

"Wow." Blair was at a loss of words for once in her life. "You helped me when I thought I was so we're in this together no matter what, your my family." Blair put her hand on Serena's knee. She was the only person that Serena would ever come to with this. Serena's mom would freak and make her give the baby up.

Serena started biting her nails as she waited for the results. She paced back and forth thinking it would make time go faster. After waiting and crying for what seemed like forever Serena opened the bathroom door and looked at the test.

"What's the verdict?" Blair felt nervous too. She played around with her headband.

"There's two test in here. We left once to go upstairs and I didn't buy two test." Serena was more worried that someone saw her test. "There's only me, and you here. Jenny stopped over to bring Erik something then she left."

"Jenny did use the bathroom, at least I think S." Blair was shocked Jenny would even have sex. She seemed to pure to think of such pervy thoughts or actually do anything. "Then again why leave her test here." Blair tried to use reasoning.

Serena looked at both tests. One was negative and the other positive. She didn't want to go through the whole process again and buy more test. She had put herself through enough. She make a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning and if she was having a baby would tell Dan later that day.

"The other test is mine." a voice murmured from the distance. "I have a feeling its positive too."

Serena and Blair looked at each other in shock. They never expected this to happen. She was still unsure which test was hers, but secretly hoped it was negative. She wanted a family with Dan but not at this moment. "Mom?"

"I know it doesn't seem like me at all. I didn't think I'd have anymore kids, I was so careful." Lily felt that this was a mistake rather then a blessing.

"What are you going to do?" Serena suddenly stopped thinking of herself and focused on her mom. She needed to help her through this.

"Figure out who the father is, then go from there." Lily shrugged and had tears in her eyes.

"Wait! This baby could be Rufus'? It would be the Van der Humphrey baby." Blair couldn't help but laugh. Maybe another family was just as screwed up as her's.

"Not now Blair." Serena hit Blair's knee. "Well get through this mom." Serena looked into her mom's eyes and meant those words. They were never close before but maybe this baby could help them get past somethings. "I promise."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to make a prom chapter since the beginning. Hope you all like it I was pushed to update so soon lol. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Spotted: Gossip Girl here bored. But after months of school work The UES will get back to their normally routine. Its days away from prom night and as the old saying goes while the cats away the mice shall play._

* * *

Serena checked on her mom before leaving for school. These last 9 months were painful on them both. Lily never revealed to anyone the real birth father. She was simply going to pass it off as Bart's. Serena found it typical, but at this stage of the game she understood that her mom didn't want to hurt anyone and just left well enough alone. She made up with Dan telling him the whole story. Starting with the creep and ending with the pregnancy scare. She rushed off to school to finish up with her last test as a senior. It was hard to think about, but at the same time exciting to move on. Serena saw Dan in the hallway.

"How was your last exam?" Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Dan.

"9 months goes by very fast and math is not my friend." Dan looked so drained.

"But math doesn't look as good in a dress as I do." Serena was pressing hints that the prom was tomorrow and Dan had totally forgot to ask her. He talked about it but never officially asked. Good thing she had planned the whole night, from the dress to the limo.

"The dress looks better off." Dan kissed Serena's nose. "Oh you meant prom? Just thought it was just another Friday." Dan give a witty smile. He loved that they could have their sexy banter now. They finally made up, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Well I don't have a date yet so maybe I'll just skip it." Serena dug Dan's hole deeper and deeper to see his reaction.

"I'm an ass! I forgot to ask you to prom. Will my good looks sway you to forgive me and make it the best night of my life?" Dan felt so stupid. He forgot to ask his own girlfriend to prom. He'd spend the rest of the night planning something perfect to make it up to her anything at all.

"After what I put you through of course." Serena gave a genuine look. "I'll see you later." Serena ran off into her exam room. Oddly enough she was able to concentrate on the test rather then Dan. She wanted to graduate and be the best she could for him.

She made in home in time to spend the rest of the day being pampered and getting ready. She laid out her dress as her manicurist arrived. She was going all they way for this: hair, nails, dress, everything flawless. She wanted this night to be perfect. They made it a long way from where they began. They proved to people that love is worth fighting for. Serena heard her mom call out her name.

"Serena this note was left for you." Lily wabbled up off the couch. Her stomach had gotten so big it was hard to move around. "You look lovely."

Serena walked down the steps in a aqua gown. It had jeweled straps and went down to the floor. She had a heart crested jewel below her chest. It was just like the one on the necklace her dad had given her. Dan made her feel like a princess so she'd figure for prom why not dress like one.

"The note says go outside and meet me under the shade of the tree." Serena blushed. She was confused by what it meant but knew Dan was trying to be more and more like a writer. "Guess we'll find out."

She walked outside. She went to the biggest tree outside the Bass house. She was nervous. She wasn't nervous on thier first date so why now. He had this hold over her. Dan was standing in front of a carriage with roses in his hand. She felt a fluttering feeling in her heart. He made her heart skip a beat. She wanted to cry, but that would ruin her makeup. All she could do was run into Dan's arms.

"This is my apology." Dan waved his hand in front of the carriage with a picnic basket inside.

"Holy shit. Sorry for my wording, but this is perfect. I don't know what else to say." Serena giggled and let out a tiny squee.

The carriage took them to a fancy hotel. It was filled with rose petals,chocolate covered strawberries, and champagne. Dan had once again planed a perfect night. He left Serena in total awe. They drank a few glasses of champagne and talked about the future. Serena was a little upset. She wanted to focus on now,with Dan. She thought on her feet of a plan to changed the conversation.

She quickly grabbed Dan and threw him on the bed. "But your dress and your hair." Dan said gently.

"I'll fix it later, as you said the dress is better off." Serena unzipped it slowly, in a way teasing him.

"Your simply just too sexy." Dan said laying on the bed. He threw his shoes off and quickly unmade it so there was nothing in the way. Serena just gave him this look. He whispered something dirty in her ear but she payed no mind to the banter just the moment.

Dan undid his tie while Serena unbuttoned his shirt. Feeling the passion they did on the road trip. Her hands went slowly down his back as if she were scratching it. "The sex is suppose to come after the prom, but in your case I'll make an exception." Serena started to tease him again, as she felt his breath on her neck. Even though they were getting hot and heavy fast they kept looking into each other's eyes at times. It was the most romantic look a person could give you.

"We really should get going." Dan said as he put back on his shirt.

"But we can have a private prom right here." Serena still felt a little buzz.

"Well if I don't find my pants we can't leave. You'll having to take it out of hiding. I promise we'll come back and do it all again, but there's only one prom. He started to tickled Serena so she'd give up where she hid the pants. She finally told them she hid them in the pillow case. It wasn't a crime Serena wanted to stay. "You'll have to take my belt off to Serena."

Dan dragged Serena out of bed and made her get dressed. The night was not over, he had more planned. Serena redid her hair and make-up. She tried to calm herself down but she was still all blushed in the face. She took her time getting ready. By time they made it to prom they had only missed a half an hour of it. People were very formally dressed. Every girl had amazing dresses on that probably cost a fortune. The guys looked clean cut.

"Hey Dan! Promise you'll save me a dance." Lauren said in her perky tone as her and her date made their way to their table.

"Who was that?" Serena said as she fixed her earrings.

"Just a friend." Dan grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The first dance was always to some cheesy slow song. "Oh man can't show you my moves to this song."

"The night is still young." Serena stuck her tongue out. She was totally lost in the moment.

The Upper East Side partied as only they knew how. They was tons of alcohol and special rooms to just "chill out". There was dancing and scheming, while couples were mixed throughout the night. Gossip Girl would have a lot to blog about in the morning. No one cared what any one else thought. Tonight was the night they partied hard and anything went.

Serena's cell phone rang. "Hello?" My mom went into labor?" I'll be right there." Serena let go of Dan and went right back to the table.

"Whats wrong?" Dan turned to a frighten Serena.

"She's in labor and its too early. She still has weeks left." Serena felt Lily could loose the baby. "I have to go you stay here my mom wants only me there." She kissed Dan as she ran out.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lauren questioned. "Now you can dance with me." She handed Dan a drink and pulled his arm towards her table. She wasn't a whore or anything but when opportunity knocks why not try. She kissed Dan and waited for his reaction.

"Lauren, maybe if this were another time. I love Serena, she's everything to me." He pushed Lauren off of him and grabbed two bottles of champagne. He drank both bottles all by himself. There was still some hurt there, the feeling that one day Serena would replace him or not need him.

"Dan!" She was so drunk she almost fell on him. "Wheres Serena?"

"She left, her mom went into labor. You know that." Dan loosened his tie and took the glass from her hand.

"Oh right. Need a ride home?" She grabbed his hand and quickly ran to the car.

"This is your place." The room started spinning for Dan. He tried to grab hold of the nearest chair.

"Listen, both our dates left us and we're both too drunk to care. Whats one night with no strings attached."

Dan couldn't listen to the voice of reasoning in his head. He went in the heat of the moment and kissed her. Why should Serena have all the secrets she wants, and Dan just pretend everything is okay. He let go of all thoughts. Dan carried her upstairs and threw her onto the bed. He once again unbuttoned his shirt for the same night. He pushed her curly hair away from her face. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck. Feeling as he did before he simply imagined it was Serena. The thought of them together sparked throughout his mind as he pushed his clothes onto the floor.

* * *

_Hey you Gossip Lovers,_

_Told you prom would be worth the wait. Lonely Boy and S had a steamy pre-prom, while everyone else partied down. The biggest shock of the night was that Lonely Boy scored twice in one night. Don't worry I'll keep your secret lover a secret for now, but nothing stays secret for long. Isn't that right S?_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to update one more time. I've been updating like crazy for this fic. School is starting and before it starts I want to give you another chapter. Thanks to Lauren for reading it even thought I bugged you. lol Enjoy.**

* * *

Dan woke up with the feeing that a truck ran him over. He had a huge bump on his forehead and let out a tired groan. He put his hands over his face and slowly made his way off the floor. There was a strong smell of coffee in the air, probably what woke him up.

"What in the hell." Dan looked around in confusion.

"Get dressed and get out!" She demanded as she tapped her foot steadily. "Here's your clothes." She threw them at him in disgust. She wanted Dan gone.

"You picked up my clothes with Salad Tongs? Really Blair?" Dan was more pissed he was treated as a peasant, then the fact he slept with Blair Waldorf.

"I had to burn 3,000 worth of bedding because your body touched it. In fact anything your body touched was either burned or scrubbed." Blair shivered at the thought of her and Dan doing it. It was totally below her to ever sleep with a guy from Brooklyn. Even if it was that good. She composed herself and faced Dan.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted me. Oh Dan what's one night no strings attached." Dan said mockingly. Making Blair uncomfortable for once was a change. He'd teach her a lesson one way or another. "Was it my looks or charm that caught you."

Blair let out an infectious laugh. "I was highly drunk and foolish. I'd rather screw Chuck Bass over and over then ever mention this." Blair snapped at Dan. She smiled when she said Chuck's name, but there was a whole other place and time for that.

"You have the memories to keep you warm." Dan wittingly replied as he grabbed hi clothes. Blair watched as Dan got dressed to make sure he would leave.

The thought of the two of them gave her mixed emotions. She just wanted to drown this night out of her memory. "One more thing." Blair slapped Dan.

The figurative slap woke Dan up. He was so confused. As he looked around the room all he saw was Serena laying peacefully besides him. It was just a dream, and what a dream it was. It seemed so real to Dan but he was relieved it wasn't real. He pushed the hair out of Serena's face and watched her sleep. He'd never tell her of this. He didn't want her to worry that he was having dreams of other girls or worse, tell Blair. Blair would use this against Dan and make his life hell.

"I can feel your eyes watching me." Serena said as she slowly turned over. She gave Dan a huge smile.

"Sorry we missed prom." Dan said gently. He didn't really mean it, but would always wonder what would have happened that night.

"Are you kidding me." Serena sat up in bed quickly. "We danced, drank, and had sex 3 times. Screw the regular prom, ours was amazing." Serena meant every word of it. Dan was the best of the best, a total catch. She'd never let go of him again.

"Three times eh? Felt like more." Dan winked as Serena blushed and slapped him. "Care to go for number four?" Dan was slowly getting back to his old ways.

"I'd love to stay here forever. Let me check in on my mom first, she's all alone." Serena's grin turned into a frown quickly.

"Why don't we go visit her, and I'm going with you. I'm not taking no for an answer." Dan looked right into her eyes. He'd do anything to make her happy.

"Ok let me call her and you can start us a shower." Serena smiled and kissed Dan.

Dan ran the shower water while parts of last night came back to him. He remembered his night with Serena perfectly, but once he closed his eyes for a nap before prom things got fuzzy. He remembered Blair calling Serena and telling her prom was a bust. The school had shut it down, because pf the alcohol amount. Blair said everyone was drunk and practically sleeping together. Even Dan could get lucky. He figured it out. He must have dreamt a story to the conversation Serena was having. He felt better slightly. The thought of him cheating pierced his heart.

"Sorry I couldn't join you, but my mom's in labor. I'm having a sister Dan." Serena felt so giddy. She wanted a little sister to look after and tell her what mistakes not to make.

Dan drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He ran a few red lights but getting to that hospital was more important. They ran down the hallway of the hospital and saw them taking Lily in. "You go. Besides I'm squeamish, and I'll faint or scream like a girl." Dan let go of Serena's hand.

He sat there alone in the waiting room. Bart's plane was delayed and Chuck and Erik's phone was off so thy were no where to be found. He watched parents hold their children and rejoice that everything was ok. He went to the gift shop to pick up a few things. He was lost in the endless blues and pinks of the baby section. He picked up a stuffed bear and flowers.

"Hey." Dan said as he knocked on Lily's door.

"Welcome my baby sister Isabel Bass into the world Dan."

"She's beautiful just like you." Dan was in awe that a small child could make his heart melt. "Wheres your mom?"

"They moved her into another room." Serena held her sister so tight she's never let go.

"That could be us one day. You know when we're older, because I'd never rush us into something that serious now. Not that we're not serious, I'm rambling again." Dan put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from talking.

"Why don't you hold her?" Serena place her in his arms."Kids with you someday sounds great. And if our anniversary is anything like our private prom, we'll have kids very soon." Serena said jokingly. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I got into Dartmouth. I may check it out."

"Together Forever. Sounds perfect." Dan was happy she made it into his school,but was hoping she wasn't giving up her dreams just to be with him. Dan held the baby as Serena put her hand on his knee. It gave them both a glimpse into their future together. The love they shared could make a baby one day and the thought was enough for them.

"Lets give my mom the baby and let them rest." Serena took Isabel out of Dan's arms. She walked into her mom's room and handed the baby to the nurse. She waited till her mom fell asleep before leaving. Dan stood by her side the entire time. They walked out of the hospital laughing and holding hands.

"Serena? You got so big." A tall man said with flowers in his hand.

"Dad?" Serena voiced cracked. The man who hadn't kept in touch for years was standing in front of her.

* * *

**A/N- Like Dan would ever cheat (with one hell of a good reason) shame on you all who thought that lol ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wasn't going to update so soon but I had help with a bunch of ideas that it basically wrote itself lol. Thanks to Manda and Lauren for letting me bounce ideas off them. I don't know Serena's dad's real name so I made one up. Thanks to Shu for the suggestion. Enjoy )**

* * *

Silence filled the air as Serena's eyes locked on her dad. The man that had been an absent parent in her life was right before her. She couldn't believe it. Why now? Her life was on track and she was happy. She wouldn't let Dan see her like this in case she broke down. She grabbed his arm as she pulled him into the alley.

"Why are you here?" Serena snapped.

"I heard about Erik and you. I had to check up on you two, your my children." He slowly said those sentences to make them seem more heartfelt. Walter Van der Woodsen stood 6 feet tall with short brown hair. You could tell he dyed it to keep the grays from coming. Appearance was everything to a businessman.

"Whatever. Mom's not gonna like this." Serena folded her arms and sighed.

"Then don't tell her. I just want to talk, tell you my side." He put out the flowers and handed them to Serena.

"Your side doesn't matter now. You left."

"I didn't want to leave, she made me. I needed help and she pushed me away. I knew she was cheating on me and I couldn't take that. I'm not the monster she probably said I was." He pulled letters he wrote to Serena and Erik out that Lily has sent back.

Serena grabbed then and ripped them open. There were about 70 letters there. Each one written in the same manner. Filled with I love you, promise to visit, and I won't give up. They felt like he was trying to push his point across, like he was trying to convince Serena to take his side. Lily never told Serena what happened. Just that daddy has to go away for awhile, something an 8 year old doesn't comprehend.

"Why don't we grab dinner. I'll tell you my side."

Before Serena could open her mouth Dan came bursting in the alley. "Serena, Bart wants you to wait in your mom's room until he gets here." Dan looked sternly at her dad.

"My number is on the back of those letters. Give me a call." He walked down the path and into his car.

Serena ran into her mother's room. She had tears in her eyes. She glared at Lily waiting for her to say something. She knew her mom only called her in because she saw the two of them talking. Part of her was glad he came back though. She felt herself asking so many questions in her mind. Why did she want to know her dad? Why did part of her want to hear him out and believe him? She ran her hands over her face.

"Dan can you check on Isabel for me while I talk to Serena." Lily nodded so Dan would go into the hall. "So what did he tell you.?"

"Nothing, just gave me letters." Serena waved them in front of her mom's face.

"Let me guess. I love you more then words can say and I promise I'll make things better." Lily gave a grin as if she was saying I told you so. "Your father's classic line. I did make him leave, only because he was abusive. He'd smack me every night, as an escape I guess. One day I got the courage to fight back. I dug up dirt on him and made him leave for the safety of my children."

"Is it wrong to wanna know him? I mean, I was cheated out of a dad, you could have gotten him help. I need to know him, or at least hear him out"

"I don't advise it. He'll suck you in and then let you go. I know your the good person who wants to hear people out, and if you want to hear his side I can't stop you." Lily put her hands oer her mouth. She wanted to say more but knew her stubborn daughter. She gave her daughter a nod as if she was saying I'll be her when he hurts you.

Serena left the room and whipped out her cell. She dialed the number on the back of the letters. "One night, one dinner,one chance." They were the only words she said to her father for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day they agreed to go to dinner. They'd met at a small restaurant and talk. Serena arrived early. She sat down at the table and waited. Serena played with her fork at the table waiting for her dad to arrive. He's been gone for years, why was she surprised he was late. She almost got the nerve to walk right out and forget everything.

"Sorry I'm late, car trouble." Her dad sat down quickly and put the napkin on his lap.

"All I want is to hear your side. This isn't family dinner." Serena eyes pierced into him.

"Well, me and your mom had problems, nothing new. She was seeing some guy behind my back and making excuses. I will admit I did hit her, but it was only once. Heat of the moment I guess."

"So whats this help you needed?" Serena interrupted.

"I had anger issues. I was beaten as a kid, druggie mom. So I had money problems, when one company went bankrupt. Your mom just walked away." He sipped water as if he was out of breath. "Enough about me, what about you?"

Serena's eyes glimmered. "Well besides what was said on Gossip Girl I'm happy. I'm going out with and amazing guy, Dan Humphrey. My life is on track now."

"Humphrey is an unusual name." Walter fixed his tie and brushed his hair back. "I'd love to meet him, other then in an alley."

"I'll work something out."

They spent an hour eating and talking. Walter dropped Serena off at Dan's since everyone else was at the hospital with Lily. Serena hated being alone, her dad understood that.

"Dinner was great." Serena said as she busted into Dan's room.

"Glad everything went ok." Dan replied as he highlighted something.

"He wants to meet you. Is that ok?"

Dan didn't want to tell Serena he talked with Rufus about her dad and that he knew the real story. How he hit her mom, drank, wasted money. How Rufus had to hide Lily in places Walter wouldn't look. How it broke his heats to see Lily defenseless. Rather then tell her that her dad was a monster and that Lily told Dan to watch out for Serena at the hospital, he just nodded. He'd rather follow Serena every time she met her dad then break her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This and the next chapter was hard to write but i need to get it over with lol. Lauren probably hates me for all I put her through :P**

* * *

Walter poured himself a drink as he breathed in a sigh of relief. He finally got Serena to trust him. What seemed like a small accomplishment for some was a triumph for him. He looked around the crummy hotel room, thinking I'll get out of here soon. He had seen Serena everyday this week, and was waiting until Lily would stop by. Her and that bastard child she had with Bass would never be a happy family. He put the glass down and headed for the door. To his surprise Dan was already waiting for him.

"Ah, Dan Humphrey I presume." Walter threw his coat on as he glared at Dan.

"Just stay away from her." Dan snapped as he walked away.

"That's all you got kid? Stay away from the mean man or else?" Walter licked his lips and sized Dan up with his eyes. "Boy you have something to learn."

"I know what you use to do. Beat up Lily and then my dad would have to hide her. Must suck to be the asshole everyone hates." Dan walked closer to Walter. He just starred at him, as if he had something to prove.

"Ah Rufus. Your just like him. Low Class, undeserving of life. You think Serena really loves you?" Walter put his hand on his hips. He wanted to punch Dan out. "Your not worth my time." Walter walked away.

"It kills you to know she loves me. A low class guy." Dan was smug. Serena needed Walter out of her life for good this time.

"Serena's a free spirit. Gives it to any guy willing. My daughter was never good, she has more of me in her then her mother." Walter pushed Dan's chest waiting for Dan to hit him. "Your just another notch in her bed post." He saw hate in Dan's eyes. A pure form of Rufus. Dan wouldn't hit him.

Dan clenched his fist, but never raised it. "I'm asking you not to hurt your daughter. You owe her that much." Dan walked away. Walter shook his head in amazement. He locked up his hotel room and was off.

He got into his car and made a few turns down the road. He wanted to be out of Dan's sight. He wouldn't let Dan ruin all his plans now. He'd come too far. He called Serena and told her to meet him in the alley by the hospital.

"Dad what's wrong?" Serena ran over to Walter and cupped his face. He had cuts and a black eye.

"Humphrey." The only word he could get out. He turned his head and let off a grin. He had a friend punch him and kick him around to look like he was beaten. He pretended to faint.

Serena was in shock and was shaking. She backed out of the alley and called a cab. She ran into the cab and headed towards the loft. The whole ride she felt sick. She never took Dan as the type to fight. He was better then that, and especially to her dad. She shuddered at the thought of it all.

Serena busted into the loft ands folded her arms. "Who in the hell gave you the right to judge my life?"

"I'm not judging, I'm protecting you." Dan didn't want to fight back.

"Just stop. Stop saving me, let me do this myself."

"Your not gonna be happy until he hurts you." Dan grabbed her arm.

"Then let him. If he's a monster let me see. I have to go solo on this one." Serena words pierced Dan.

"Then leave." Dan's face sunk into the floor. He couldn't look her into the eyes. He looked down at his phone and saw 1 new text message. Walter smugly asked to meet again.

"Then thats it." Serena shrugged.

Dan was more interested in the text message. He was going to make Walter pay. He grabbed his jacket and ran back to the hotel.

There where no words, just one punch. Thats all it took to knock him out. He laid there still on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

He put his hands over his head to block out the sound of traffic. His head was throbbing and his whole body ached. The pain medicine hadn't kicked in yet. He could feel his back aching and taste the blood still in his mouth. Everything went by so fast. One punch and he was on the floor. Taken totally off guard he laid there helpless, until he worked up the strength to go home. He tried watching tv but the light was so bright his eyes burned. What did he do to deserve this?

"Drink this." Rufus handed Dan a green drink. Dan chugged the nasty brew down. "Now that you are awake you wanna tell me what happened?" Rufus grabbed the glass from Dan's hand.

"Nothing I just got into a fight." Dan felt the bump on his head. It felt egg shaped.

"You don't hang out with anyone, so it cant be a classmate, who is it?" Rufus started to get smug. He needed to know the truth. "It was Walter wasn't it, you stood up for Serena didn't you?" Rufus had this tone in his voice that quickly became stern.

Dan just gave him the look that says yes. The disappointed look of shame. "I just dont' want him hurting her, I had to do something. He got to me first." Dan put down the ice pack. He tried shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable but it was no use.

"I did the same thing, only I punched him first." Rufus starred at his son. "Lily kept denying it, and finally I stopped believing her lies and protected her. But then I had to let her go." Rufus wanted Dan to realize that he can't have everything his way. Some things were bigger then him.

"I won't leave Serena!" Dan jerked up in bed. The thought of losing her again struck him. He couldn't go back to the awkward waves and the painful looks.

There was a knock at the door. They both knew he had to be Serena. Walter didn't have the balls to come to the loft and be seen.

"I'll get it." Rufus jumped up.

"Dad don't tell her I'm here." Dan grabbed Rufus' arm.

Rufus walked out of the room and fixed his shirt. He grabbed the hand and thought and walking away. Serena would be persistent and keep knocking. He stood there for a moment collecting his calmness. He opened the door slowly and smiled.

"Serena! What a pleasure. Dan's not home though. Helping Vanessa." Rufus was a horrible liar.

"Oh." Serena twisted her bag. "I just want to apologize. I said some things." Serena paused.

"He's your dad, Dan gets it, he's just not a noble guy. I know." Rufus bit his tongue.

"You had a part in this?"

"I did what Dan did for you,for Lily. She was broken." Rufus bit his lip.

There was a loud thud coming from the other room. Serena jumped. Rufus quickly left the room to check on Dan. He told Serena to wait here. She knew deep in her gut it was Dan. She just didn't understand why Rufus wouldn't let her check on him. Serena pushed open the door and found Dan face down on the floor.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Serena put her hands over her face. She watched as Dan whined in pain.

"Just go away. I tried to warn you." Dan tried to lift himself up. "He's a monster you see?"

"I can't leave you." In spite of Serena having her words thrown back into her face she stayed. Serena pulled Dan up and helped him to the bed. She took out an ice pack and held it on his head.

"I won't apologize for telling him off." Dan yelled.

"I don't expect you to. I don't want you to."

"Will you see him again?" Dan looked up.

"Maybe. I want him to explain this all." Serena handed Dan the ice pack and moved her bag.

Dan pulled Serena towards him. He kissed her as if it where their last kiss. He rubbed her cheek as she placed her hands on his neck. Dan pulled back in pain.

"It hurts a little."

"Aw no physical contact then." Serena mocked.

"I just want you near me." Dan took her hand and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest. She played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Let me know If I'm hurting you."

"Nothing you could do or say would hurt me." Dan whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rufus agreed to let Serena sleep over that night. She put up a great fight to make sure she didn't leave Dan's side. She stayed awake all night making sure Dan was comfortable. The next two weeks seemed to pass by smoothly. Dan slowly recovered and Walter kept his distance. Sure he called about 15 times the first two days, but he got the hint. Serena wasn't interested anymore. You mess with Dan you mess with her.

She spent the morning babysitting her new little sister. She still felt it was wrong that Lily kept Isabel from her real dad: Rufus. Lily said it was for the best and promised to one day tell Rufus but her new family was most important. Isabel was growing up so fast. Time was passing by and this innocent little child knew nothing but the four walls of her room.

Lily slowly opened the door. Hoping to not make any sound.

"Hey mom." Serena bounced Isabel on her knee.

"Sorry to be home late, shopping took forever." Lily put her bags on the table.

"Mind if I cut out early to see Dan? Isabel is falling asleep."

Lily took Isabel from Serena and motioned towards the door. Serena hugged her mom and ran towards the door.

Sleep came easy for both Isabel and Lily. With Bart away on business Lily took care of the baby on her own. She placed Isabel in her crib. She moved it right next to the bed and Lily went under the covers. She watched Isabel sleep for awhile, but could no longer fight sleep. She felt like she was out for a few seconds. A few seconds too long.

Walter stood over the bed as Lily awoke. He held Isabel in his hands. He had the sickest grin on his face. He quickly covered Lily's mouth with his free hand. He didn't want her to scream and ruin everything. Lily grew calm. She knew if she screamed the baby would cry.

"What are you doing?" Lily composed herself.

"I want to be a family again."

"You had a family. Remember me Serena and Erik? You blew that." Lily grew angry. She was disgusted with the thought of Walter touching her child.

"Cut me some slack. You never made things easy." Walter bounced Isabel upright.

"Now this is my fault?" Lily parted her lips. "You're an ass for thinking things could change."

Walter eyes grew with anger. He pulled Lily by the arm and demanded she go into the bathroom. Lily threw on the clothes that she left in the bathroom. She took out a necklace from the drawer and laid it on the counter. Walter packed a few things in the car while Lily grew restless in the front seat.

They just missed Dan and Serena walking in.

"I have to relieve my mom Dan. She needs sleep."

"I'm walking as fast as I can."

The painkillers kick in slowly as Serena ran up the stairs leaving Dan in the dust. She put a few baby items away before checking in Lily's room.

"Serena, she's not here."

"Dan she just had a baby, she's not leaving."

"No I mean the doorman said she left. With her husband and the baby."

"Bart's not even home. Are you sure he didn't mean the nanny?"

Serena looked for a note to explain her mother's where abouts. She quickly ran past the bathroom but a shiny light caught her eye. She picked up the necklace and ran it through her hands. It was her necklace from her 8th birthday. That was the year Walter promised to be better.

"Dan!" Serena screamed. "We need to go now!"

"Why we just got here?"

"Trust me?"

"Of course Serena." Dan was totally lost.

Serena eyes filled with fear. She didn't want to believe that Walter could do this. Then again he beat up her boyfriend and hurt her mom when she was younger. It wasn't a question of could he do it, it was why would he do it.

Serena grabbed her bag and flew out the door. It felt like she was in that cab for hours. Every moment killed her to not know where her mother was. She tried to think back to any places her dad told her. Nothing was clicking. Why did her mind have to block now? She needed to save her mom.

"We'll find them." Dan rested his hand on her knee.

"You don't know that."

"I believe it." Dan held her hand.

Serena glared at the window. She needed a clue. There it was, sticking right out. A little cafe her mother mentioned. A shack was right near it. That was as good of a clue as possible.

Serena bolted out of the cab and ran into the shack. She never thought about what would happen next. She found her mother tied to a chair and Walter playing with the baby. She tried to get her mother's attention without altering Walter. She waved her mom's eyes over to her. Lily just shook her head. Lily knew none of this would end well. Dan waited outside for some signal.

"Dad." Serena finally spoke.

"You came!" Walter ran to hug her.

"Let Isabel go. You don't want a Bass baby."

"She's not a Bass. That's why I want her." Walter grinned.

"Rufus took her away, and I'll take his baby away."

"He doesn't know Walter. Just let her go, you can have me." Lily had tears rolling down her face.

"Please dad!" Serena begged and pleaded for her dad to let the baby go.

Walter walked slowly towards Serena. She spied a gun in his pocket. She needed to get Dan and the baby out of here. Walter hated the Humphrey's, so this would end well for them. Serena took the baby and handed it to Dan. She told him to get as far away as possible for their sakes. Dan wouldn't leave. He knew Walter needed to be dealt with, but he knew Serena could do it. She walked right into the cab and let it drive around the block.

"Why keep mom too. It's me you really want." Serena walked back in and faced Walter

.  
"Family is better together. Besides you can't make me go back."  
"Back where?"

"That institution."

Serena now knew what she was dealing with. A certified crazy.

"You don't have to go back. You can stay with me."

"And let Lily run off and blab her mouth. Not a part of my plan." Walter put his hand near his pocket.

Serena eyes dropped. Rufus was in the window behind Walter. Dan must have called him in the cab. Dan was too weak to be the hero. She knew se have to keep Walter's attention in order for Rufus to help.

"We can travel to Italy like you wanted."

"Well..."

Walter didn't even get to finish his thought Rufus jumped through the door and wrestled him to the ground. There was a series of back and forth. Serena worked on undoing the knots. Lily began to sweat watching Walter and Rufus fight it out. Serena ran outside with Lily.

"We can't just leave them in there Serena." Lily was out of breath.

"And get killed? No way, you have a baby to think about."

"So does Rufus."

They heard a gun shot go off. They knew it was wrong but deep down the prayed it was Walter. Then he finally be done and out of their lives. Death was something never to be wished upon another. In this case it was good vs. evil. Serena pushed open the door and saw them both lying on the floor. Lily ran over to feel their pulses. Both of them were still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Glass was shattered everywhere. One simple gun shot left a huge mess, and not only in the literal sense. Whoever was shot did not look like they were making it out alive. Someone's life would be forever affected by this. He moved slowly off the ground. Putting one hand palm facing down to push himself up off the floor. Although on any other day or time he had the strength of ten men, one gun shot destroyed him. Tears ran down her cheek as she grabbed his hand. "I won't let you die on me."

Everything was a haze on the ambulance ride over. He remembers an EMT putting him on a cart, and then giving him oxygen. The blood was everywhere. The shot to his stomach was more intense than anyone thought. He felt like he was holding his whole stomach in his hands. The doctors rushed him into a room and begin proceeding on him.

"Why did it have to be like this?"

"You can't be serious? As I see it, it's all your dads fault." Dan grew increasingly angry.

"Dan, it's not like this was his plan." Serena began to argue right back with Dan. She would never admit that he was right. Not about this.

"There you go defending him, again."

"Stop it you two. None of this will help." Lily bounced Isabel in her arms.

Dan started to walk away. He was just so pissed of. Serena should have just listened to him. Now things would be completely different. They had suffered enough this past year, why did bad things have to keep on happening?

"Dan wait." Serena tried to stop Dan but it was too late.

"Just let him go."

"It's not even his dad in there that could die." Serena ran her fingers through her hair franticly.

Lily grabbed Serena's arm. She looked at the pain in her daughters eyes. She didn't fully grasp why Serena cared so much for Walter. How could anyone love a monster? She knew her daughter was a good person, but the fact that she cared so much for Walter frightened Lily.

Doctors ran up an down the hallway with no updates. It felt like it took years just to get someone to talk to you. Finally one doctor approached them. He had a saddened look in his eye. He put his head down before delivering the news. "He made it through surgery, but it's unlikely he will fully recover." It was the words she dreaded to hear. "You can have a few moments with him."

Serena walked down the endless hall to his room. "Hey."

"Hi."

"At least you're ok. That's all I wanted." Serena put her hands in her pockets and raised her shoulders.

"You'd prefer if I had never came back." Walter rubbed his mouth.

"That's not true. I wanted to know you, but not like this."

"If your asking for an apology the answer is no. Not for beating up Dan and not for taking Lily." His voice grew stern.

"You could care less what you do to my family and Dan. You make it so easy to hate you."

"You have to understand what I've been through. My kids taken from me, my life torn apart."

"You're to blame." Serena snapped. She felt her heart rate increase. She started breathing rapidly.

"Fine. I'll take that. But don't you dare say you haven't missed me or wanted to need me."

"I'm suppose to. Your my dad!"

"We're not going to be able to do this. Not now."

"So this is it, goodbye Serena maybe next year."

"You need to get over this whole thing, with that boy out there. Give it some time and when your ready come find me."

"Will things be different or can you not promise that."

"Just go."

And just like that the conversation was over. She was stunned. That her dad would just let her walk out like that. He practically made her go. She knew that she wouldn't keep contact with him for awhile. She turned the coner fast and almost bumped into Dan. She found him sitting on a heating vent just glaring at the wall. As if the wall had the answers.

"So did you see him?" Dan said without looking at Serena.

"Yea. He's fine, but its best that we don't speak for awhile." Serena nervously nodded her head.

"That's what I have been telling you all along."

"Sometimes I need to hear thins from other people Dan. You can't be the only person I run to."

"Why not? You make it so easy to disreguard my opinion."

"Listen I don't want to fight. I love you."

"Serena I just think we need to work past all of this or else we will never be happy."

"Ok, you were right. Is that what you want?" Serena felt a shortness of breath.

"No. I want you to trust that I know you better than you know yourself."

Dan didn't even get to finish his thought. Serena passed out on the floor. All the stress and tension finally got to her. A doctor quickly took a look at her, and conculded that she had no medical problems and she'd be fine. She got worked up with all this stress and her body gave out. She just needed a good rest. Despite the doctors wishes, Dan stayed by her side the entire time.

He held on to her hand the whole time. He felt terrible. He knew he was the main cause of all this. He just wanted to tell her how sorry he was.

Serena moaned before opening her eyes. She felt as if she hit her head against the wall.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"What?"

"Due to stress. Mostly me." Dan let go of her hand.

"Dan I'm fine."

"I kept going at you and you fainted."

"Look at me Dan, I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Serena grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Well, good. I need you." Dan kissed her hand and smiled. "Your dad worked his magic and get released. He left you a note."

Dan handed Serena the hand written note. Walter must have quickly written something before he left. At first she didn't want to read it. She was afraid he would pull her back in. She knew she needed closure though.

_Dear Serena,_

_You mean more to me than you will ever know. I know this is hard to understand after all that has happend, but trust me when I say, seeing you these past few weeks have been the best of my life. Your as strong as your mother and as level headed as me. You make me so proud. I regret the way I treated your loved ones, and with a saddened heart I will leave. If one day you chose to find me, know that I will have changed. But if you chose to take me out of your life, I understand. I have a feeling you will be fine wihtout me._

_Dad._

Serena folded the letter. She had a weird look on her face. It prompted Dan.

"What did it say."

"Just that he loves me and he's sorry. Basic stuff." Serena paused. "Just take me home."

After the doctor checked her out again Serena was free to leave. She quickly got changed. Alone it the room, she read the letter again. She hated that she still loved her dad, but she knew that love would never fade. She smiled as she walked out of the hospital and back to the loft with Dan.


End file.
